


"Stay with me"

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: Whumptober 2019 [17]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Coma, F/M, Hurt harry osborn, Irondad, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Mess, Scared Peter Parker, Tears, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: After an accident Harry ends up in a coma and it's not looking good





	"Stay with me"

Peter sat staring at his boyfriends’ prone body in the hospital bed. The teen had been there every day for a week now, just talking and sitting with him. He only left when Tony managed to convince him to come home for a shower, only to bring him right back to this room.  
Peter kept convincing himself that his boyfriend would wake up, but it wasn't looking good.

Harry had been at home in his room when the explosion happened. The blast shook the whole building and brought rubble down onto the teen. The ambulance had been called and Harry had been rushed to hospital.   
After some investigation the police found the source of the explosion had come from Norman's lab. The blast had killed the man instantly, his son falling into a coma with no signs of waking up anytime soon.

Peter had been a wreck when he'd found out, sinking to the floor and crying as his Dad held him. Now the teen rarely left his boyfriend’s side.  
Tony stood in the doorway with sad look in his eyes. He'd been staying at the hospital with Peter to make sure his teen ate and slept, it was killing him to see his kid like this.   
He hated Norman for what he did.  
He blamed himself.  
He should have seen the signs and helped Harry.  
Tony shook his thoughts away, right now his son needed him.   
“Hey kiddo,” he greeted softy as he walked in and sat beside Peter, “brought you a sandwich.”  
"Thanks," Peter whispered, taking the sandwich and having a small bite.   
He hadn't had much of an appetite lately, not that anyone could blame him.

The father son duo sat in silence just watching Harry's chest rise and fall as the heart monitor beeped steadily.   
"It's not your fault y'know," Tony said softly after a few minutes.  
"I know," the teen whispered, “not yours either.”   
Of course, the teen would know the man blamed himself.  
“I know,” Tony responded, “you talked to him yet?"  
Peter shook his head.  
As the week went on it got harder and harder for the teen to talk to Harry, especially when he was someone he loved and didn’t respond.   
The two lapsed into silence and Peter leaned tiredly against his Dad.

After an hour the nurse shooed them out so she could change the bedsheets. Pepper was waiting for her boys and managed to convince them to come home for a couple of days.  
"Morgan misses you, and a change of scenery will help you both."  
The two agreed, reluctantly on Peter's part, and headed home with her.  
They were greeted with huge hugs from Morgan who snuggled up to Peter while they watched a movie together.   
The teens focus was anywhere but the film. 

At three am Tony got a phone call.  
Half an hour later the family arrived at the hospital, it was time to say goodbye. The Doctor had explained they'd kept Harry on life support as long as they could, but the teen showed no signs of improving so it was time to let him go.  
The family were led to his room and told to take as much time as they needed. 

The family walked in and saw the teen laying in the bed hooked up to that were keeping him alive. He looked pale and thin; Peter's eyes welled with tears seeing him like that.   
Pepper walked over with Morgan and held Harry's hand, brushing her fingers through his hair.  
"Goodbye sweetheart, be good okay? I love you," she whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.  
"Bye Harry, I love you three thousand," Morgan said tearily as Pepper lifted her so she could press a kiss to his cheek. They walked back over to where Peter seemed to be rooted by the door, Pepper pressed a kiss to his forehead before she and Morgan left.  
Tony walked over and pressed a kiss to Harry's head and brushed a hand over his cheek.  
"See you later kiddo, I love you," the man whispered before walking back over to his son.  
"We’ll be right outside," he whispered, squeezing the teens shoulder and kissing the side of his head before exiting. 

Peter took a deep breath and slowly made his way over, taking his boyfriends hand in both of his and hugging it to his chest.   
"Please don't leave me," he whispered as tears spilled over, "I don't wanna live without you."  
Peter tried to calm down slightly, but it didn't work.  
"You’re the best thing that's ever happened to me. Please don't leave me Harry," the teen sobbed, "stay with me please. Please stay with me. I love you."  
Peter broke down and fell to his knees.  
“Please don’t leave me.”


End file.
